


Абсолютно. Определенно.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувство вины сжигает изнутри едкой кислотой, медленно проникает по венам к сердцу, ускоряет и без того бешенный ритм. И шепечет, садистски медленно-медленно, как шептал отец, закрывая его в холодном ящике, перед тем , как свалить на всю ночь со своими приятелями:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолютно. Определенно.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnogaja- Here comes the rain again.

Чувство вины сжигает изнутри едкой кислотой, медленно проникает по венам к сердцу, ускоряет и без того бешенный ритм. И шепчет, садистки медленно-медленно, как шептал отец, закрывая его в холодном ящике, перед тем , как свалить на всю ночь со своими приятелями:

\- Ты гребаный предатель, сынок.

**_****_ **

Айзек думает, что его разрывает изнутри на две части. Абсолютно одинаковые. Абсолютно разные. Абсолютно любимые. Абсолютно его.

Слишком много "абсолютно".

Слишком мало "определенно".

Это сводит с ума, заставляет судорожно цепляться за края шарфа и сдерживать рвущегося на свободу волка. Волка, который так и не может понять, почему все вокруг стало так беспокойно и тоскливо.

Он совершенно не умеет говорить "Прощай".

Потому что может выдавить из себя лишь "Прости".

 

**_****_ **

 

\- Почему это так сложно?- тоскливо спрашивает Айзек у Питера, когда тот возвращается в лофт почти за полночь, довольный и удовлетворенный. От этого сияющего вида Лейхи поникает еще больше, сутулясь на своем стуле и перекатывая меж ладонями бокал с виски. 

Он еще не пьян, но уже в том состоянии горького недоумения, когда ты все никак не можешь найти выход. Слепо тычешься в глухую стену, бродишь в темноте, зная, что упускаешь что-то до боли важное. 

\- Жизнь вообще сложная вещь, волчонок. - отзывается наконец Хейл, снимая пальто и бросая на столик ключи от машины. - А где твой ящероподобный друг?

Айзек пожимает плечами и делает еще один глоток, морщась от  
привкуса. Он не любит пить, никогда не любил. Отвращение к любому виду алкоголя в него давно вбил отец, когда впервые застал своего малолетнего сына с банкой пива. Но сейчас этот горький привкус и притупленность в чувствах -его спасение. То, что поможем ему не захлебнуться. Выстоять и вновь стать стать собой.

\- Он давно спит. Завтра..важный день. 

Питер ухмыляется и кивает, отбирая бокал и делая внушительный глоток.

\- Ну еще бы, собственная свадьба. Тогда почему ты сейчас напиваешься в одиночестве, а не спишь с будущим мужем? Неужто передумал и решил бросить нашего красавчика у самого алтаря, Лейхи? Ты предупреди, я заранее закажу тебе билет на Аляску.

Питер думает, что волчонок слишком усложняет свою жизнь. Мечется из стороны в сторону, пытается выбрать и боится, что своим выбором обидит кого-то из двоих. Не думая, что его решение заранее разрушит чью-то жизнь. Это неизбежно. 

Питер не сочувствует Айзеку.

Но понимает.

\- Я не брошу его. - неожиданно твердо говорит Айзек, поднимая взгляд. На удивление ясный. - Я люблю его. Люблю так же сильно, как раньше ненавидел. Так же, как всегда буду любить Эрику. 

Он не видит выхода из окружившей его темноты, не пытается искать этот чертов путь к свету. Потому что знает- там, в реальности, придется сделать то, чему так противится сердце- отпустить единственную девушку, чьи прикосновения отгоняли любые кошмары. Чьи руки так ласково обнимали его во сне.

Навсегда отвернуть от себя ту, которой так горячо обещал:" Я никогда не уйду"

\- Тебе придется определиться, Лейхи. Просто подумай о том, как чувствует себя сейчас Эрика, как это воспринимает Джексон, и сделай выводы. Кончай думать только о себе и хоть раз в жизни попытайся быть настоящим волком.

Питер с глухим стуком опускает стакан на деревянную поверхность стола и оставляет его в одиночестве. 

**_****_ **

Айзек думает, что он давно создал свой личный ад. Лимб-только-для-мудака-Лейхи и котел с аконитом.

Ад, в котором нет места для Эрики Рейс.

Место, где все слишком "определенно"

И где не существует "абсолютно".


End file.
